1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card game having a series of cards including various numbers, pictures, and characters that, when combined, result in a sum total.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card games are considered by many to be enjoyable, educational, and pleasurable social activities. Many popular card games are designed to encourage strategic flexibility as well as test the nimbleness of each individual player. There is an element in the manner of play that generates delight of a player in a card game. For many players it is the perception of luck that is the driving force to play the game. Other players rely on the competitiveness and subsequent triumph as the driving force to play. For other players, the perceived level of skill to affect the outcome is key.
Various common cards games are played with a deck of 52 playing cards which typically includes thirteen ranks of each of four suits: clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades, with “court” or face cards. Each suit includes an ace, depicting a single symbol of its suit, a king, queen, and jack, each depicted with a symbol of their suit; and ranks two through ten, with each card depicting that number of symbols of its suit. Common playing cards also carry index labels on opposite corners so that the card can be identified when held in a fan from left to right, regardless of which of the two narrow edges faces up. In addition to these traditional 52 cards, commercial decks often include between one and four jokers, most often two. These jokers are not used in most basic game rules, but have a variety of uses with rule variations, and can simply serve as “spares” to replace a damaged or lost card.
Card games are known which incorporate cards with numeric values in the playing of the game. Card playing games of this type include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,197 B2, issued to Jones, which discloses a game of chance card game which the object of the game is for a player to successfully hold five cards whose total numeric value is higher than that of any of the other players or dealer at the end of the round.
Also, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,999, issued to Stewart et al., discloses a card playing game wherein each card in a deck is assigned any one of several different numeric values. The cards each have a given situation or problem on the front and a rule or solution on its rear. As the players follow the instructions on the cards, each player keeps track of their own cards and discards the cards when instructed.
Other card games are known which incorporate pictures and icons in the play of the game. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,984 B1, issued to Luken, discloses a deck of cards for playing a game of matching cards. Some of the cards have representations of the people, animals, objects, and symbols. As the players match cards, the first player to reach a certain point amount wins.
There appears to be a need for a card game that includes features related to calculation of numeric values and features related to performing operations based on a certain group of numeric or pictorial cards providing not only entertainment value to the players, but also encourages mental dexterity in the operation of playing the game. Thus, such a card game providing the aforementioned features is desired.